


Taka’s Epilogue

by Cinnabon_The_Almighty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Afterlife, Death, F/M, Ishimaru saves his friends, Lucky Student!Byakuya, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, TW: Suicide, based off a discord rp, not really - Freeform, talent swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabon_The_Almighty/pseuds/Cinnabon_The_Almighty
Summary: Based off a Talent Swap AU my friends and I have! Featuring a sad Assassin!Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Basis of the story is Kiyotaka enters a killing game and becomes friends with Lucky Student! Byakuya, Gambler! Sonia, and his child friend Pop Idol! Kaito. In the end all of his friends are murdered and he successfully points out the mastermind but chooses not to move on like the other survivors..





	Taka’s Epilogue

It… Was finally done. The killing game was over, and all he could feel was a big gaping hole in his chest. A rock that weighed so heavily on him that he no longer wished to continue. Kiibo pleaded for him to go with them but he refused. His fate was in his hands he decided, looking down at the knife that was turning his knuckles white as he clutched the handle. 

He decided he would do it at the beach, as it was serene and the source of all of his happy memories from the island. He had gotten a mat and set it down in the sand, kneeling on it and studying his blade that Mondo had given him. It was so beautiful… And it was sharp enough to do the job he wished for it to do. 

The feeling of it was a lot different than he had imagined it would be, gritting his teeth with the pain but continuing to do the job as millions of others had done to cleanse their names. To bring honor to their families and loved ones… 

All he could do was look out at the ocean, at the waves that lapped gently at the shore and let it guide him to slowly close his eyes. When he opened them again he was under some sort of water, swimming up he pulled himself from the familiar pool he would visit in his dreams. 

  
  


_ Finally… _

He coughed and spluttered as he got out, hearing his name being called and immediately he got up to see the two that he had missed the most. He ran over to Byakuya and checked him over, hugging him tightly along with Sonia. God he missed them so much— 

“Ishi… ‘S that you..?” He heard a familiar voice call to him. Kiyotaka whipped around and froze where he stood, his heart hammering out of his chest. Was it really..? Could it actually be? Before he knew it he was full on sprinting at Mondo, tackling him to the ground in a tight embrace as he began to sob. 

“M-MONDO.. O-OH HOW I MISSED Y-YOU—“ 

“Shh Ishi ‘s alright. Yer safe. I won’t let any one hurt ya, ya hear? Yer safe now… I missed ya too Ishi jus calm down fer me alright? Take deep breaths.” 

All Kiyotaka could do was hug him tighter and cry louder, letting out all the emotions he had been holding in for the duration of the killing game. All the sadness and all of the anger, and Mondo say there and held him through it all. He was so good to him, he didn’t deserve it. Eventually when he started to stop crying he looked up and Mondo gave him a chaste kiss, deepening it a little but did not push any boundaries. 

“God Ishi.. I missed ya so much. It hurt a lot ya see ya sad like ya were.. ‘M here now though Ishi I gotcha.” He murmured, helping him stand and dusted him off. “I like yer friends ‘ere. I kept ‘em company fer ya an’ watched over ‘em…. At least a bit haha”

“Mondo I… I thank you. I missed you as well.. More than you could ever know.” He said, looking towards the light and back at his friends. He just wanted all of this pain to be over.. and he was almost there. He took Mondo, Byakuya, and Sonia and led them to the door that the light was shining from a big smile finally etched on his face because he knew one thing: 

He wasn’t going to lose anyone anymore. He would finally be able to keep them safe no matter what. 

~~The End~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! I’m back from the dead! Hopefully I’ll be able to post a lot more in the future, life has been rough as of late but I’m pushing through it! Can’t wait to post some more content!


End file.
